1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of and systems for providing social status insights. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods that show users how others see them by providing a platform that combines word association choices with relationship structure recognition to give users a view of themselves.
2. Description of Related Art
The internet and social media platforms (e.g., Facebook®, Twitter®, blogs) provide an easy-to-use interface for people to interact with one another. Typically, members of social media platforms construct profiles, which may include personal information such as name, contact information, photographs, personal messages, etc. The social media sites allow members to identify and establish links or connections with other members in order to build or reflect social networks or social relations among members. However, people tend to have no clear idea how they are viewed by others. Their self image may be different from the one that other people perceive. Thus, it is necessary to have a system or method to help people see how they are viewed in their friends' eyes and understand better their public image and social status. Therefore, it is necessary to have a system and method that correlates the opinions or views in the group/circle. Moreover, it is necessary to have a system and method that can tell users who in the group/circle may be their ideal best friends, etc.